Phonepanzee
Phonepanzee appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Phonepanzee is a chimpanzee/payphone contestant of Galaxy Warriors. Phonepanzee was first seen at school as he records the Yellow and White Rangers' voices, he later returns and now records the Red, Pink, Blue and Gold Rangers' voices, he attempted to sneak off, but he bumps into a bicycle and cause the Rangers to notice him, as they gave chase to hi, he has an army of Basherbots to aid him, the Rangers morphed and does battle with the Basherbots, with the Rangers distracted, Phonepanzee was able to mimic the Rangers' voiced, and used it to get clean hits on the Rangers with his Sonic Boom, it worked on the Rangers, but the Red Ranger was about to make a beat down on Phonepanzee, knowing that his plan has succeed, he runs away, Phonepanzee later returns to a school and reappears in Galvanax's ship to make calls in the Yellow Ranger, pretending to be the Gold Ranger saying that the White Ranger is cheating, he tells him to be at Frasier Plaza. For which Phonepanzee was able to ambush and capture him along with an army of Basherbots, and snatch his Power Star, he later does the same thing with the Red and Pink Rangers, for which he has the Basherbots tied up, he tries to do the same with the White, Blue and Gold Rangers, but it was foiled when he mimics the White Ranger's voice to call the Gold Ranger, for which he does not know that the White Ranger was right beside him, they morphed and battled Phonepanzee, they were able to get back the Power Stars by tricking the monster, he attempted to trike the White Ranger, but to no avail,with the Blue and Pink Rangers' Battle Morpher Arrow Blast, the Gold Ranger's Rock Storm Slash and the Red and White Rangers' Blade Slash Final Attack, Phonepanzee was destroyed, he was then enlarge by Galvanax's ship, the Rangers then summon the Ninja Steel Zords to battle the monster, he used his Super Sonic Boom to stun the Zords, but Kody used its Sonic Howl to weaken the Sonic Boom, destroying his Sonic Boom and freeing the Zords, the Rangers then combined ti form the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Gold Ranger summons the Bullrider Megazord to aid the Ninja Steel Megazord in battle, with the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack and the Bullrider Megazord's Rodeo Rapid Blast Final Attack, Phonepanzee was destroyed once and for all. He is quite childish but quite powerful, using the Rangers voices against them. Powers and Abilities * Voice Impressionist: '''When he records his enemies' voices, he can gain that enemy's voice and sound exactly like that enemy. * '''Vine Swing: '''Being a chimpanzee, he is able to swing on vines. * '''Sonic Boom: Phonepanzee can unleash a sonic boom from his mouth, it can be used to blow away his opponents. * '''Super Sonic Boom: '''An upgraded for of his Sonic Boom when enlarge. Arsenals * '''Phone Recorder: '''Phonepanzee posses a pair of green telephone both on the right side of his head that he can use to record his enemies' voices. * '''Phone Typer: '''Phonepanzee also posses a phone buttons on his left side for which he can type in their numbers and call them. See Also * Yokai Yamabiko Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primates Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Simon McKinney Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe